


Sacrificing Yourself To Save Dean Winchester

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, dean Winchester headcanon, spn headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Sacrificing yourself to save them with Dean please❜❜-whattheabsolutefuckWARNINGS: angst, death, character death.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sacrificing Yourself To Save Dean Winchester

_When you spoke the words “ Take me instead.” Dean was absolutely heartbroken. He tried to stop you from doing it. But you wouldn’t listen._

_Of course, the enemy took great pleasure in killing you in front of Dean. While he was held back by a strong force._

_Dean struggled to get out of it. So, he could reach you. To save you. But he couldn’t._

_He watched in pain, his heart clenching. Feeling numb, as he watched you get killed._

_When your body hit the floor, his heart shuttered into a million tiny pieces. His breath got caught in his throat. Tears fell from his eyes._

_“NO.” He screamed. While the enemy just smirked. Laughing evilly before disappearing. The hold on Dean disappearing as well._

_Dean quickly rushed over to you. Kneeling down next to you. Scooping you into his arms.holding you tightly to his warm body._

_“Wake up.” He pleaded. His hands griping the side of your face. Pulling your face to look at him. Your lifeless eyes staring up._

_“Come on, y/n, wake up. Please, I love you so much, please I need you.” He pleaded. Shaking you slightly._

_But it was no use you were dead._

_Dean quickly put you down on the ground. Then started to do CPR. But that didn’t work either._

_“Cas.” Dean shouted. Closing his eyes. As tears fell more freely from his eyes. Pulling you into his arms again._

_A flutter of wings came from behind Dean. But he was too focused on you._

_“Dean…” Castiel started to say only to stop once he saw your dead body. Castiel gave Dean a sympathetic look._

_“You have to bring her back.” Dean demanded. Castiel let out a sigh. Before crouching down beside Dean._

_Pressing two fingers against your forehead. He closed his eyes. As Dean noticed angel grace come out and flow into your forehead._

_“I can’t.” Castiel spoke sadly. Pulling his fingers away from your forehead. Closing your eyelids. Then placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The look Dean gave Castiel was a look of hatred._

_“Can’t isn’t good enough.” Dean growled. Pulling you closer to his chest. Dean stood up abruptly._

_“Dean.” Castiel sighed. Standing up as well._

_“Don’t Dean me. If you won’t bring her back, I will find some way to bring her back, even if it means her having black eyes.” Dean snapped._

_“Dean.” Castiel started to say but Dean cut him off._

_“I’ll get her back.” Dean warned. Walking off to the impala. Carrying you bridal style._

_Dean carefully placed you into the passenger seat. Caressesing your cheek softly before closing the door. He made his was to the drivers side. Getting in without hesitating. Closing the door behind him._

_He glanced in your direction again. A look of pain flashed through his eyes._

_“I’m going to bring you back.” He whispered. Before starting the engine. Looking back in front of him with a look of determination. Though he still felt heartbroken…_


End file.
